


Sejajar

by Arisacrlight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Hari itu, Kayano memutuskan untuk tidak memakai high heels-nya demi Nagisa.Dedicated to Furaa, sekaligus bagian dari #PresentForNagisa. Selamat ulang tahun, baby blue!
Relationships: Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Present For Nagisa





	Sejajar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/gifts).



Musim gugur sudah tiba. Jepang kembali diselimuti warna dominan cokelat kemerahan, wujud dari gugurnya dedaunan dari batang pohon tempatnya berasal. Udara telah mendingin, orang-orang mulai beraktivitas dengan memakai syal serta baju hangat. Tidak terkecuali Shiota Nagisa, lelaki berambut biru muda yang sore itu mengenakan syal hijau tua sebagai penghangatnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Nagisa telah menunggu seseorang kurang lebih dua puluh menit dari perjanjian waktu. Ia tidak keberatan, betul-betul tidak merasa keberatan, sebab sosok yang dinantinya sendiri memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa padat. Pekerjaan sebagai aktris terkenal memang tidak pernah mudah, dan Nagisa sadar dia tidak boleh mengeluh ketika pihak yang dinanti sudah bersusah payah meluangkan sedikit waktu hanya untuknya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang menyerang, tetapi ketika mengingat kembali siapa yang hari ini telah membuat janji, rasa senang terasa menghangatkan hati sang lelaki.

“Nagisa!”

Suara milik gadis yang amat ia ketahui. Meski rentang waktu sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu sudah cukup lama, tetapi Nagisa tetap dengan mudah mampu mengenalinya. 

Karena sejujurnya, mereka berdua mungkin tidak berubah banyak.

Senyum diulas pada bibir, Nagisa dengan segera mengubah posisinya hingga menghadap pada mantan teman sekelasnya di kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka dulu. Sapaan terlontar untuk gadis berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit ikal di hadapan,

“Lama tidak bertemu, Kayano.”

***  
 **Sejajar**  
 _[ nagisa x kayano/akari ]_

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Story © Arisacrlight

_Dedicated to my beloved partner bucin AnKyou,_ **Furaa** — _dan_  
 _dipersembahkan untuk Shiota Nagisa dalam rangka_ **#PresentForNagisa**.   
Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!  
***

Ini pertemuan Nagisa dan Kayano yang kesekian kalinya sejak lulus dari Kunugigaoka, khusus untuk mereka saja. Ajakan bermula dari tukar kabar sesaat via ponsel, dan apabila waktu dan tempat sudah bisa dipastikan, maka mereka akan langsung menyanggupi.

Orang lain mungkin menganggap apa yang dilakukan oleh Nagisa dan Kayano sekarang ini adalah kencan, tetapi sang hawa tidak yakin pemuda biru tersebut akan menganggapnya begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan Nagisa pada Kayano masih belum menonjol—dan meski besar kemungkinan perasaannya akan terbalas, logika aktris muda itu menahan dan mengingatkannya untuk tidak sembarangan berharap banyak.

Langkah mereka masih jauh. Nagisa juga masih memiliki impiannya sendiri—itu yang selalu ditekankan oleh Kayano, membiarkan dirinya berada di luar radar Nagisa tanpa berniat menerobos ke dalamnya secara langsung. Mereka sama-sama butuh waktu, dan sejujurnya, bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Nagisa saja Kayano sudah merasa senang luar biasa. Letupan kebahagiaan itu tulus, murni karena rasa cinta dan sama sekali tidak berpura-pura.

“Kayano?”

Panggilan bernada tanya hadir, yang dipanggil sontak mengangkat wajah, “Ya?”

Lawan bicaranya tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, pemilik marga Shiota tetap bergeming dengan sepasang netra biru memandangi pihak hawa, dari bola mata kekuningan hingga ke ujung kaki. “Hari ini kau tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi, ya?” 

Lawan bicaranya membelalak, kentara menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Lantas, senyum maklum dengan segera melengkung di paras cantik Kayano. 

_'Memang khas Shiota Nagisa, ya. Selalu siap memperhatikan detail orang-orang di sekitarnya kapan saja.'_

"Uhm, aku sengaja tidak pakai _high heels_ , hehe!" balasan diiringi tawa kecil dilontarkan, Kayano pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya, kedua tangan menyilang di belakang punggung. "Aku buru-buru ingin segera menemui Nagisa, jadi pakai sepatu hak rendah saja supaya lebih cepat jalannya."

Alasan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak sempurna berbohong. Kayano tentu tidak bisa bilang terus terang mengenai alasan yang sesungguhnya. Selain malu, ia takut Nagisa merasa tersinggung. Bisa-bisa pemuda biru itu justru merasa diejek, dan atmosfer 'kencan' mereka jadi tak nyaman.

Kepala bermahkota biru muda memberi anggukan tanda paham. Mereka lantas kembali berjalan beriringan. Langkah kaki saling menyusul, namun posisi mereka tetap sejajar. Antara lengan pun hanya terpisah sekian jengkal.

Diam-diam, Kayano melempar lirikan pada sosok di sampingnya. Aura Nagisa sedikit demi sedikit tambah dewasa. Pemuda itu tampak makin matang, meski mungkin—pertumbuhan tingginya tetap saja 'terhambat'.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena begitulah Shiota Nagisa yang Kayano kenal. Sesungguhnya, alasan utama mengapa Kayano tidak memakai _high heels_ hari ini adalah karena Nagisa sendiri.

Kayano tidak ingin memberi kesan bahwa dirinya lebih tinggi dari Nagisa. Kayano tidak mau selama mereka menikmati waktu berdua, Nagisa mendadak teringat akan tinggi badannya dan merasa terbebani saat mereka berjalan beriringan. Kayano tidak ingin menonjolkan sisinya yang merupakan aktris terkenal.

Yang Kayano inginkan adalah _sejajar_. Ia ingin bisa berjalan di samping Nagisa tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangi di antara mereka. Ia ingin bisa menatap lurus pada Nagisa tepat di mata, tanpa ada salah satu di antara mereka yang harus mengangkat wajah. Keinginan Kayano sederhana, biasa saja, tetapi lebih dari cukup baginya. 

_Semoga Nagisa bisa memandang dirinya sebagaimana sosok asli Kayano Kaede itu ada._

"Kayano."

Panggilan yang membuatnya tersentak dan otomatis menolehkan kepala. Tampak Nagisa tengah menatap padanya lekat-lekat, dan lelaki itu melukis senyum.

"Kurasa mulai sekarang, lebih baik aku memanggilmu 'Akari', ya?"

_Keinginan Kayano sederhana saja, tidak macam-macam, dan apabila terkabul ia akan senang luar biasa._

Dan saat ini, dalam posisi sejajar dengan laki-laki yang sejak dulu ia sukai, gadis itu bisa memberikan senyuman penuh sebagai seorang Yukimura Akari,

"Iya!"

***  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay! Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa! Kangen sekali sama fandom ini huhu TT TT Buat Furaa, semoga kamu suka yaa <3 Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan!
> 
> Love,  
> Arisa.


End file.
